


Не КАНТовать! (No CANTHurn over)

by NikasSlav



Category: Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 09:57:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2577332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikasSlav/pseuds/NikasSlav
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>после того как Джексом запечатлел Рута, белого дракона решили не оставлять в Вейре, а отправить в Руат. Легко сказать — трудно сделать.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Не КАНТовать! (No CANTHurn over)

Ночь уже спускалась над Бенден-Вейром, когда Лайтол, придя в себя после того, как ему не удалось перепить Робинтона, повел Джексома и ковыляющего Рута — единственное белое пятно под светом Тимора и Белиора — прочь от бассейна, где новоиспеченный лорд-всадник чистил новорожденного дракона. Все выглядели довольными: Джексом — от того, что приобрел лучшего друга на всю жизнь, Рут — от того же, а еще, конечно же, потому, что его как следует покормили после Рождения; Лайтол — от гордости, что воспитал мальчика, столь чуткого к роду крылатых. Но, выйдя в самый центр Чаши Бендена, все трое оторопело остановились. Простая мысль отчего-то только сейчас пришла им в головы: а как, собственно, они собираются доставить Рута в холд, находящийся едва ли не на другом конце континента?  
Лайтол тихо застонал; его щека задергалась, как и всегда при сильном волнении. Дракон скромно спрятал головку под крыло, сказав Джексому: «Прости, я еще слишком мал, чтобы везти вас куда-то».  
— Это и так понятно, — вслух ответил маленький лорд. — Но не везти же Рута через весь континент?..  
— Нет, конечно же, — произнес юношеский голос где-то у него за спиной. Джексом обернулся… и сквозь ночную тьму с трудом разглядел фигуру парня, едва освещенную факелами. Мальчик не сразу вспомнил имя зеленого всадника Бенден-Вейра, запечатлевшего дракона пару Оборотов назад; впрочем, одно он знал точно: характер у него покруче, чем у Миррим.  
— К'дис? Что ты здесь делаешь?  
— Моя зеленая Джаната сообщила о вашем затруднении.  
— А она-то как узнала? – удивился Джексом.  
«Прости, рядом никого больше не было, кроме нее. Я не хотел, чтобы меня кантовали», — Рут произнес это настолько умилительным голосом, что невозможно было на него обижаться.  
— Прости, что?  
«Я не хотел беспокоить Канта по этому поводу. Ему скоро предстоит непростой полет», — загадочно ответил белый дракон.  
Джексому осталось только лишь пожать плечами. К'дис тем временем подозвал нескольких парней из Нижних Пещер, которые сегодня не стали всадниками, но решили остаться в Вейре, чтобы попытать счастья еще раз.  
— Тащите сюда веревки и крепежи. Если хотите стать всадниками, учитесь обращаться с драконом, — велел К'дис.  
— Что ты задумал? – поинтересовался Джексом.  
— Как что? Привязать Рута к Джанате и перенести через Промежуток в ваш холд.  
«ЭЙ! Не надо меня привязывать!» — возмутился Рут так громко, что Джексому показалось, его услышал даже К'дис.  
«Ну, потерпи, пожалуйста! Ты же не хочешь соскользнуть с Джанаты в Промежутке?».  
«Нет, конечно, я и не соскользну».  
Но, несмотря на все протесты дракона, К'дис был непреклонен.  
— А не хотите — так поищите себе другой транспорт, — фыркнул он.  
Поскольку большинство драконов сейчас развозили гостей по домам, выбора не оставалось. Джексому пришлось с болью в сердце наблюдать, как четверо дюжих парней пытаются взгромоздить упирающегося всеми лапами Рута на спину Джанаты. Тут уже пришел черед возмутиться самой зеленой: «Эй! Не царапайте мою шкуру когтями! Рут, прекрати сейчас же размахивать лапами и гениталиями возле меня!».  
«Чем, прости, размахивать, кроме лап?» — застенчиво поинтересовался белый дракон.  
К'дис снова фыркнул, пока Рут передавал этот диалог Джексому.  
— Но он же еще маленький! – заявил лорд.  
— Все равно, пусть перестанет сопротивляться, — возразил зеленый всадник  
Пришлось Руту поневоле подчиниться. Правда, когда его начали привязывать, он начал вовсю егозить, извиваясь по телу Джанаты, пытаясь устроиться поудобнее и постоянно жалуясь, что веревки затягивают слишком уж туго. Он даже раскинул крылья во всю ширину, мешая тем самым забраться на спину зеленой и самому всаднику, и Джексому с Лайтолом.  
«Рут, пожалуйста, перестань, мы же не сможем тогда сесть рядом!» — не выдержал Джексом.  
Только после этого белый дракон перестал сопротивляться. Наконец, после нескольких долгих минут его удалось закрепить достаточно надежно. Лайтол, чья щека все это время не переставала дергаться в тике, вслед за К'дисом забрался на спину Джанаты. Джексом сел сзади них, и Рут тут же коснулся своего всадника свободно торчащим крылом. Поглаживая своего дракона, юный владетель послал ему успокаивающий сигнал перед тем, как Джаната вошла в Промежуток. В ледяной тьме все на несколько мгновений потеряли физический контакт друг с другом, но Джексом слышал мысли Рута и понял, что тому нисколько не страшно. А потом они вынырнули над вечерним Руатом. Джаната, с трудом взмахивая крыльями, поспешила приземлиться во дворе.  
— Ой! А ей не тяжело было? — запоздало опомнился Джексом.  
— Неужели ты догадался об этом спросить? — К'дис, как всегда, не мог не съязвить.  
«Дай мне скорее свободу!» — потребовал Рут.  
Джексом тут же бросился развязывать беднягу, которому веревки все-таки натерли в нескольких местах. Едва освободившись, Рут кубарем скатился с Джанаты. Джексом в тревоге поспешил за ним, но все было в порядке: белый дракон, удачно приземлившись на лапы, тут же подскочил и стал носиться по двору, радостно трубя и сообщая всаднику: «Я у тебя дома! Дома!».  
Естественно, на шум тут же вышли едва ли не все жители холда, но что Джексому их косые взгляды теперь, когда у него есть самый замечательный, лучший друг по имени Рут?  
Лайтол сказал спасибо всаднику за то, что Джаната помогла им добраться до Руата, но К'дис лишь отмахнулся:  
— Не стоит благодарности. Ох, и намучился же я с вами!  
«Передай зеленому всаднику, что это только начало приключений», — с радостью сообщил Рут Джексому.  
Спустя минуту зеленая и белый дружно телепатически «хохотали» вместе со своими всадниками. Даже Лайтол и тот слегка улыбнулся, чувствуя веселье, которое передалось от драконов.  
Вопрос транспортировки Рута был решен, но впереди ожидалось множество иных проблем…


End file.
